


you're the one that i want

by enemeriad



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, relationship building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemeriad/pseuds/enemeriad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade opens his bar, and names  a drink after its inaugural visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the one that i want

**Author's Note:**

> written for fluffyfrolicker's prompt: 'she gets to see his bar first.'

'Shut up,' he tells her when she tries to interrupt for the fifth time, 'I'm trying to tell you something here, ok.'

She quietens, albeit reluctantly, eyes rolling skyward as she laces her arms out in front of her. 'Fine, go on,' she acquiesces after a beat.

'This is something I did,' he starts slowly like he's chewing on his thoughts and pauses, brushing a hand down the walnut countertops. 'Something I completed,' he stresses and then looks over his shoulder at her, 'something I didn't ruin.'

Zoe rolls back on her heels before she approaches him, swinging herself into the seat next to him and locking her legs around his, as he turns to face her. 'Alright cowboy, I get it, okay?'

'No, I don't think you...'

'No, Wade,' she says softly. 'You're not going to spoil this. It's done.'

He looks so uncomfortable in that moment, slumped in the barstool, trying desperately to locate his pockets so he has something to do with his hands that she starts to ramble in order to fill the empty air between them.

'You named a drink after me right? Something spicy but sexy with a kick. Something sophisticated but crazy at the same time.'

He grins slowly, with just one side of his mouth. 'Yeah, alright, don't get hot about it, there's a drink in mind for you.'

'And what's it called?' she implores, resting her cheek on her palm. 'The Zoe?'

He makes a face. 'For a Doctor, you ain't got a half-creative bone in your body.'

'Hey, that's not true! I can knit!' she retorts and then nudges him in the shin. 'Whatever, what did you call it then, loser?'

He winces and then, 'I'll tell you when I'm out of kicking distance of your shoes.'

She rolls her eyes and jumps up, doing a exaggerated pirouette around the open floor space. 'I love this place and the way it looks and the way it's modern and traditional at the same time, like you've brought a little bit of-'

'..the city to Bluebell,' he says earnestly and looks up at her awkwardly. 'I hope it's not too obvious.'

'Why?' She asks slowly, 'I thought Wade's place was going to be.. literally, like Wade's place.' She smiles to herself for a moment, 'Maybe without the dirty socks on the ground but you know.. rustic. ' And perhaps she means it like a compliment but he just laughs because it sounds derisive without her even meaning it.

'Zoe,' he starts and pushes himself out of the stool. 'I want to thank you, you know, for this.'

She smiles a bit, shrugs, 'I didn't really do anything.'

He shrugs, 'You told me I could and that's what got me here. You believed I could.'

'Wade, come on, this was all you. Down to the smoked cod on the menu,' she says, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

He doesn't say anything just pulls her into a one armed hug and tilts up her chin, smirks to himself and then whispers: 'I called the drink The Dirty Doc and stuck a picture of you as its description so people know what they're gettin' into when they order.'

She swats him for that, nice and hard with her bag and sticks her tongue out. 'You better watch it Kinsella. This Fendi packs a punch - it's got my surgical equipment in it.'

He raises his hands up in defence and takes a step back, smiling wickedly. 'Alright, alright, you got me. I'll call it something classy, make it a tagline or something like that.'

'Like what?'

'Like.. home is where the hart is.'


End file.
